


[香索]西装裤里有怪兽

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba
Summary: 香索，双性藻





	[香索]西装裤里有怪兽

**Author's Note:**

> 香索，双性藻

西装裤里有怪兽

 

草帽海贼团的厨子是一位绅士，温和且彬彬有礼，当然，还有傻笑、花痴和鼻血。

他会对着美女手舞足蹈，唯命是从的像个没有脑子的傻瓜，只要小姐们愿意赏他一个微笑，他甚至能以鼻血流尽的方式慷慨赴死。

卡利法毫发无损的就把他从楼顶踹了下去，紫罗兰用最简单的办法就把他绑在了仓库里，可以说是为女人肝脑涂地、死犹不悔。

但罗罗诺亚.索隆深知这个男人的本性。就像他善于把自己爆裂的踢击隐藏在纤长的西装下，他们的厨子在许多方面都是一个非常优秀的伪装者。

这个一看见女人就头晕眼花，D-cup就能让他鼻血狂喷的男人，最大的爱好就是掀开他的衣摆，钻进去舔他的阴蒂。

罗罗诺亚.索隆是个男人，但并不全是。

 

 

瞭望室。

来自身后沙发上的目光已经持续了几乎半小时之久，从索隆做负重训练的时候，山治端了一杯饮料上来，一直到他开始做挥剑训练，这个男人就那么坐在沙发上盯着他。

赤裸的、热切的，就算索隆背对着他，见闻色霸气也能够感觉到那种好像已经被脱光了按在地上猛操的酥麻感。

“45、46、47……”沙发上的男人起身了，索隆不经意的瞥了他一眼，虽然嘴上手上都没停，但那一眼还是被山治逮了个正着。

被发现了索隆就大大方方的看过去，心想着这家伙终于待腻了准备下去准备晚餐了，却看见山治开始脱衣服。

金发男人笑眯眯的脱下西装外套，这个笑容看起来似乎完全无害，但索隆知道这是这家伙的惯用手段，当山治露出这样的笑容时，一定有人要遭殃了。

显然这里只有他们两个人。

索隆非常短暂的停顿了一下，然后赶紧遮掩的继续数数字。

山治放过了他这个失误，并没有加以嘲讽，这不是什么好消息，只能说明死厨子有更坏的招在后面。

厨师的手上也有茧，但不像他的茧又厚又有伤，那双手总是被好好的保护着，连茧也是薄薄的一层在虎口处，手背更是比娜美的手都要白。

这双手慢慢的扯开领带，那是一条绿色的领带，隔着他的衣领滑过脖子最后被摘下来扔在沙发上。

接下来是衬衣，从脖子处的纽扣开始，手指就像蝴蝶一样灵巧的把它们一个个解开，等到索隆反应过来自己的数字已经停了很久的时候，山治已经把上半身脱光了。

糟糕，看呆了。

索隆不大自在的干渴一声，把手里的铁串子往地上一放，手臂斜斜的倚在上面，十分不耐烦：“你又搞什么鬼，厨子？”

山治朝他走过来，瞭望室并不算太大，他只走了两三步就到了索隆面前，然后伸手抱住他。男人身上干干爽爽，还有股洗发水的清香。

“因为你他妈的太臭了，老子不想用衣服给你当汗巾。”

噢，索隆翻了个白眼，那你他妈的别硬啊。

他并没有拒绝山治的吻，其实索隆有点喜欢和山治接吻，这得感谢厨师先生有勤快刷牙漱口的好习惯，否则他的嘴里会像大多数烟鬼一样一股烟熏火燎的臭味。

山治接吻的时候和他本人一样，先是温柔的浅浅的撩拨你，然后才会露出不断索取的猎人本性，柔软的舌头纠缠住他的，他们的鼻子碰到一起。

山治含糊的发出了一声舒服的声音然后退开这个吻，自顾自抱上来的那只手抚摸着索隆的后背，刚刚一度吸引了他目光的手指轻轻的敲着他的脊椎骨，他知道自己身上都是汗。

那只手最后落在了他屁股上，不出所料。

“我还要训练……”索隆不大愿意配合，别过脸去。

山治十分大方：“你练。”

然后就蹲下身钻进他的外袍里，训练时习惯将上身的布料也扎在腰上，下半身就更加层层叠叠，钻了一个大男人进去似乎都不是很明显。

“我操——！”索隆又想把他拎出来，又不能把以吨为计量单位的铁串子凌空一扔，只得十分被动的一下就被抱住腿。

男人锻炼时流下的汗每天都把他自己浇个湿透，爱干净如山治简直两米开外就要开始捏鼻子，但这时候他又一点不嫌汗味，墨绿色的外袍把闷热咸湿的汗味全部留在腿上，甫一钻进来索隆的气味简直熏的他头壳发昏。

但这一点也不影响他的兴致，倒不如说是让他更加饥渴了几分。

他知道这条脏兮兮的、满是汗水的裤子底下是什么样甜美的东西。

山治毫不犹豫的一把拽下索隆的裤子，他钻在外袍里，什么都看不清。

下半身一凉索隆就知道完蛋了，这变态又要来劲了。就和他预料的一样，温暖的口腔首先含住了他的阴茎，那里还没有硬起来，山治稍微费了一点心思照顾了一会，龟头被含着，灵活的舌尖绕着它画圈，还有一双手抚慰柱身和囊袋，他知道自己从屁股开始都湿漉漉，并不全是汗。

索隆打了个颤，更加把重心靠在撑在地上的铁串子上。

舌尖绕着龟头画圈，沿着柱身舔下去，阴茎被十分下流的亲吻，然后一只手推开了他的大腿，舌尖还在顺着睾丸往后——

索隆的腿被推的更加分开了一些。

“气味好重啊。”他听见男人在他腿间说，声音闷闷的隔着外袍，轻佻又淫荡。

有什么在他的阴蒂上触碰，并不是舌头，因为舌头在舔不应该出现在男人身上的肉花，那是他的鼻子，索隆想。

他们大约有一周没有做过爱了，这个该死的厨子最喜欢玩欲擒故纵那一套。这一周里故意离他远远的，碰也不碰他，就是要他自己想，想要被操那个女人的地方，想张开腿让山治填满他，十指紧扣的高潮，阴道潮喷到疼痛。想让山治舔他，用舌头操他，再用阴茎操他，把他最难堪的秘密全部拉开，在太阳底下脱他的裤子，再把精液射进子宫里。

整一周的欲求不满在脑子里迅速发酵，羞耻的想法让他几乎站不住脚，稍微晃了一下大腿就夹住了男人的头——他像个什么样子，叉开腿夹着男人的脑袋，还被舔着穴，空荡荡的瞭望室好像到处都是窥视的眼睛——看啊，罗罗诺亚.索隆长了个女人的东西，还他妈靠着那东西爽呢。

索隆把拳头塞进嘴里，他讨厌发出声音。

更讨厌软弱。

但能怎么办呢，他的情人用嘴唇含住他的阴蒂，那双嘴太合他的心意，贴在阴唇上好像要把他的魂都吸走。

他更湿了。

“喂索隆，你的这里好像很想我呢。”

他说什么呢，索隆想，不知道。只知道那双嘴唇贴在他的私密地方，说话的气体吹在阴唇上。

好烫，哦，好烫。

山治喜欢发出声音，下流话、喘气声，他说话的时候声音都在抖，好像被口交的人是他一样，好像爽的说不出话的人是他一样。

那双嘴又狠狠的贴了上来，索隆在自己手背上狠狠咬了一口。

滚烫的舌头像在舔舐什么琼浆甘露一样发出大大的吸溜声，他出了那么多水吗？

好湿，从里到外都是。里面好痒，大腿蹭到山治的头发，一周没有开过张的地方快活的收缩。舌头用力的舔过阴唇，舌尖顶在阴蒂上来回拨弄，天，谁知道这个见到女人的胸部都会喷鼻血的男人，嘴唇贴在穴口舌尖往里进，用力的吸他，他现在只想大声的呻吟出来。

最敏感的地方被不断的刺激，渴求的深处却无人问津，索隆咬着手背一下一下的收紧那个女人的地方，好想被什么操进去，滚烫的、鲜活的……

不是什么草帽海贼团的大副，也不在乎什么赏金什么名声，他只知道他爽的快死了。

埋在他股间的唇舌好像感受到了他的颤抖，粗糙的舌面从阴唇狠狠舔到阴蒂，索隆的大腿绷紧，他知道他已经完全夹住山治的头了，刺激强烈到他想躲想把腿像女人一样并起来。

“别舔，”索隆终于拿出了嘴里的手背，上面有一个明晃晃的牙印，“——厨子，哦，别舔了，好烫，里面，操里面！”

但山治不会在这个时候放过他，更加不会听他的要求，舌尖用更加灵活的速度拨弄阴蒂，巨大的空虚和强烈的快感一并袭向索隆——剑士全身发抖的打了几个颤。

手里拿着他的锻炼器材，墙边是他的剑。他就站在瞭望室的正中央，分开腿夹着男人的头，只是被舔的就达到了高潮，淫荡的水甚至淅沥沥的落在地上，强烈到像失禁。

抓着铁串子的手背青筋凸起，剑士坚毅的脸上布满潮红，嘴唇都是晶莹的唾液，总是凛冽的眼睛浑浊不堪，大声的喘着气，还打了一个小小从余颤。

山治从他的外袍底下钻出来，男人皮肤白，闷到发红就显得格外色情，一边用手背擦了擦下巴，蓝眼睛直勾勾的盯着他，就像这一整个下午一样。

索隆猛的亲上山治的嘴，铁串子最终还是被暴躁的厨师先生直接扔到地上发出一声巨响，而握着它的手则被按在了耀武扬威的西装裤支起的帐篷上。

 

 

end


End file.
